


Once a loser cat, always a loser cat

by Keeblo



Series: Basically the best couple in all of the land [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bunbert, M/M, Nyander, losers who go to a picnic and kiss under the fireworks, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeblo/pseuds/Keeblo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request made by LinaLovesBatman:<br/>Can I make a request from here? If so could you write some extremely cute half bunny John and half cat Dave? I think it called Bunbert and Nyandave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once a loser cat, always a loser cat

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope this was good enough for you! Thank you for the request, I really liked this one! :3 I can always right more if you feel it wasn't up to par!

“Dave! Stop it you ass.” You huff, your face a nice shade of red from your frustration. For the last five or so minutes Dave has been swatting at your tail and leaning up to bite your ears.

“I’m not doing anything dude.” Dave goes back to swatting your tail, apparently amused how it wiggles to get out of his grasp.

“You are! You’re being annoying and dumb like usual.” You cross your arms before sighing and crawling away from the blond.

“Hey, what the heck. I’m just enjoying your company.” Dave follows. Instead of going back to messing with you, he lies across your lap and looks up at you. You wonder where his shades went.

“What?”

“Nothin’.” You can see Dave’s tail twitching which can only mean bad news.

“If you don’t stop we’re going to be late for the picnic.” That earns you a snort and you sigh. “Dave, c’mon, please just let me get the rest of the things around. I’ll play with you after we eat.” A while ago some friends had invited you and Dave to join them at a picnic the night of a fireworks show. So of course you said yes but here you are with Dave refusing to leave you alone as you try to pack the last of your things up.

“Fine, whatever. You’re no fun.” Dave sits up before slinking off to the couch. Finally.

You sigh and finish rolling up the blanket you’ll be taking and put it into the basket along with the foods you made earlier.

After you’ve finished getting everything around and making sure you and Dave both look decent, you head out. The drive to the large park that the picnic is taking place at is a relatively quick one, only 15 minutes in your car, and Dave seems glad enough to be there once you’ve parked and grab your things.

You meet Dave around the car and start heading towards where you can see the rest of your friends hanging out in an area with a few trees and picnic tables; perfect for the occasion.

“Hey John, Dave. Glad you could make it!” Jade waves as she jogs to meet you both. Dave considers her for a moment before just barely nodding his head. You roll your eyes.

“It’s great to see you Jade, glad to be here.” You smile at her and she leads you over to one of the tables to show you where to set the food down. Once you’re done with that you turn to say something to Dave, only to find he’s not there.

“Dave?” You look around and after a moments search you see him leaning against a tree looking all broody and dumb like usual. “Dave why are you sulking and being all,” you make a face and pull your ears down as you try to look broody.

“I’m just standing here. Against this tree. What do you have against me leaning on trees John?” You stick out your tongue and grab him by the wrist so you can pull him away from the tree.

“Absolutely everything Dave. That is such a bad thing to do, oh yes.” You nod sagely before pulling out the blanket from earlier and spreading it out on the grass in the sun; Dave likes to nap in the sun.

“Alright everyone, time to get your chow on!” A voice calls from at the tables as you set the rest of your things on the blanket.

“Hell yeah. Let’s go Dave.” You pull him by the wrist again so you two can get food.

After a few rounds around the table, you’ve gotten everything that you want stacked on one plate. You’re a bit surprised to see Dave on the blanket already, munching away at something. You join him and kick off your shoes before lying on your stomach.

“So what’d you get huh Dave?” You pull his tail lightly from where it’s lying next to you. He looks at you, ears starting to fold back before he shrugs.

“Food.” You scrunch your nose at his two plates filled with meats and pop a cherry tomato into your mouth.

“I don’t understand how you can eat all of that meat dude.” Dave shrugs as he pulls the turkey out of a sandwich, setting the bread to the side.

“I don’t understand why you’re all up in my case about my delicious meat John.” You snort and kick your legs behind you absently. Dave’s silent for a few moments before he shuffles around a bit and drapes himself over your back.

“Dave?” He pulls his plate up next to yours, fingers taking something and pulling it out of your line of sight before reappearing empty. He ‘hm’s, the slight vibration from it moving through your back. “Why are you eating on me.”

“Because John, because.” You guess that’s good enough of an answer and eat your food quietly.

When you’re finished you push your plate to the side and rest your head in your arms. The sun feels good on your skin, the breeze nice as well, and your ears twitch lazily as you relax. Not a moment later Dave is rubbing against you and biting your ears again. You huff.

“What?”

“You said you’d play with me Egbert.” You groan. You did in fact say that.

“Fi-ne. What do you want me to do?” Dave climbs off of you and stretches. This should be good.

“Just run around a bit and let me chase you.” You quirk an eyebrow.

“For how long?”

“Until I catch you.”

“So tag?”

“No.” You roll your eyes and sit up.

“O-kay then. I guess. Should I just…?” You stand up and motion to the large field of grass. Dave nods and you start to head out into it. You’re about to turn around and ask him when you’re starting when you see him, running straight at you. For a moment you freeze in your panic before you take off, adrenaline already acting up. You’d hate to admit it, but Dave chasing you was terrifying. Especially when he caught you. You figure it’s probably a predator-prey thing.

You yelp when he nearly catches you, but you turn on your heel and he has to catch himself from tumbling before he gets his momentum back and chases you again. After a while your cheeks are flushed and you’re out of breath, but he’s still just chasing you. You try to make a dive for it around the tree where your things are, but he seems to realize what you’re going to do and skids to a stop, and as you round the tree he gives you about half a second to realize your mistake before he’s tackling you to the ground.

You nearly scream as you hit the ground and roll. Dave has you pinned and when you look over your shoulder his pupils are dilated, his own cheeks flushed, and his ears pinned back.

“Dave?” He stares at you for another moment before backing off and moving to go lie on the blanket. Even from where you are you can see his sides rising and falling quickly. After a moment to catch your breath, you head over to the blanket as well and force your head under his arms. He sighs, seems to consider, then partially rolls onto you before slowly rubbing your ears. You beam and roll over under him so you can reach up and pet his ears too.

Dave’s purring starts low at first, barely even a dull vibrate but it quickly escalates until you can feel it through your entire body. It’s relaxing as he pets your ears and purrs and you lean up to peck him on the nose, beaming, as you run your fingers through his hair.

You two stay like that for a while before Dave gets bored enough that he simply lies on you and naps. You rub his back and pull his tail lightly at some point as you wait for it to get dark and the fireworks to start.

It’s nearly 8:30 when the first one goes off. You hadn’t expected it because the sun was still relatively high for fireworks. As a result, Dave jerks awake, his nails digging into your sides as he shoots up onto his forearms.

“Dave-” you choke out as he winds you, “you’re kinda crushing me here.” The blond doesn’t move until you push him off so you can actually breathe. “Jeez...you alright? Sorry, I wasn’t expecting them to start so early.” Dave continues looking around and after a while of no further sounds, lies on his back and sighs, completely ignoring your question.

You crawl over to him and rest against his side, petting his tummy as reassurance. “You okay?”

Dave finally looks at you and nods. “Yeah. Just a bit startled is all.” You nod back and cuddle up to his side, though he seems distracted. For a while he plays with your tail as he looks at the sky and you let him. When the fireworks actually do start for real, the sky is darker and there’s a bit of a chill. The first few are squealers and they explode in white. Then there’s blues and reds. To which you nudge Dave’s side and lean up to kiss him. That’s when his purring starts again.

You sigh as Dave rubs your back, the fireworks bright in your eyes and loud in the night air. “Pretty huh?” Dave acknowledges you with a hum, his eyes closed. You smile a bit and lean up to kiss him again, this time sweetly and slow. He presses back into it with what your sure is at least a partial smile. As your own grows larger he rolls so his body can cover yours (dumb cats and their need to dominate everything!!) so he can kiss you harder as the sky flashes and lights up colorfully.

After the show you pack up your things and hold Dave’s hand as you wave goodbye to your friends and head to your car. By the time you’re back home Dave has fallen asleep in the passenger seat and you have to shake him awake and lead him inside. You barely make it to your room before he’s practically falling onto the bed with you attached to him. It’s an awkward shuffle from the edge of the bed to actually being in it, but you manage and sidle up to Dave’s side with a sigh.

“You’re such a dumb cat Dave.” He hums as he pulls you closer, licking your forehead. “Ew, Dave, gross.” You scrunch your nose but smile as he begins purring again. “G’night loser.” Dave’s goodnight is a breath of air puffed out at your face and a kick to the shin.

**Author's Note:**

> Support my writing by commissioning me, sending me requests, or following me at my main blog keeblochan.tumblr.com or my davejohn writing/art blog hellagaydave.tumblr.com


End file.
